


So This Is Love

by litwyck



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Christmas Eve, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Original Location, Other, Reader has slight bi-energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litwyck/pseuds/litwyck
Summary: It was the night before Christmas, and all through the town, there was joy to be had and no sign of a frown; one resident's woes disappeared from sight, when the arrival of a mighty wanderer sparked some delight.
Relationships: Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader, Sephiroth/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	1. A Concierge and A Soldier Meet

There weren’t many pull factors to living in a mountain valley outside of the bustling industrial city. Rural life took a willing and strong mentality to live in. Anything that couldn’t be grown, made, or mined had to be found in the city a good two hundred miles away; not a lot of newcomers came by and if they did they wouldn’t stay long; and the rogue swarms of monsters and Makonoids that would attack was a commonly frightful occurrence. But those hardships never stopped your town in times of celebration - especially on Christmas Eve. 

The morning rays of sunlight glided past your curtains and over your sleeping form until it embraced you. When the warmth hit your face your nose scrunched up - the natural alarm clock waking you. If you didn’t have an important job you definitely would’ve gone back to bed. Alas, the concierge to the only hotel in town had to get up, update event listings for the Christmas Celebration this evening, help get the hotel ready to service, and, most importantly, lure any newcomer to the hotel. Even if they stay one night it’s still business. Tossing the blanket to the side you forced yourself upright to stretch, yawn, and gaze out your window to the horizon. 

Truthfully, you weren’t really feeling the Christmas magic. Yes you’ve decorated, made sweets, gathered gifts, and learned about holiday gossip from some of the mothers but it all felt the same as last year. And the year before that….and the year before that. There had to be something more right? You weren’t going to be stuck in this family-run hotel forever...were you? 

_Hush...Not right now._

To stop the thoughts you threw yourself into your morning routine then made your way downstairs. There was no need to be quiet since all the guests left days ago and if your family wasn’t up by now it was a bad business practice. Collecting a pencil, notepad, scarf, and gloves you were ready to meet the day as you headed out of the decorated lobby.

Task One! Briefly meet with shop owners, restaurant owners, and event planners for sales and times. And of course keep an eye open for any travelers.

Silver locks and a long black cape flowed along the high mountain wind’s stream. The man stood still, unwavered, on the mountain’s cliffside watching a handful of guards below. Two were located in watchtowers, four were pacing idly on the ground, and three were sharpening weapons. They would prove to be a nuisance if he got too close. He never attracted good company. The guards looked strong - too strong to be out in the middle of nowhere. Were they enhanced soldiers that escaped Shinra’s grasp like he had? Or were they stationed out here to bring him back? Icy green eyes squinted. He was slightly irked that the road less traveled held the most trouble; but it was nothing his masamune couldn’t take care of. Wielding his seven-foot sword he began to count down from Seven. Six - none of the guards noticed him still. Five - his grip tightened around the handle. Four - the wind howled in a final attempt to grab the attention of the guards. Three - he dug his boot into the dirt preparing to jump.  
Two - a guard looked up to see an unfamiliar figure up in the rocky mountains. One - the renegade leapt towards the shouts below with a smirk.  
Zero - he brought onto his foes despair.

It was three in the afternoon by the time you returned to the hotel and while the sun was high in the sky it didn’t stop the Christmas chill from nipping at your nose. Hearing your family inside you decided to sit on the snowed-on bench by the door to have some time left in peace. Which you filled by cringing at yourself from the last hour.

_That was so awkward! Was I talking too low for Mr. Morikawa? Even when I was right in front of him setting up shop he didn’t even hear me. But when I tried to talk louder for Ms. Maaya she was startled! Oh man...I hope helping her prep cook got me back on her good side...I think I’d die without her Korean BBQ..._

At least you were able to help out some townsfolk while collecting your information. You had to know all of this in case travelers asked. Speaking of which…

Walking past the entrance of town was an unknown silhouette. Dark-clad and light-haired they stood out from the rest of the last-minute gift shoppers and event decorators on the main road.

A traveler! This was your chance!

The closer you got you noticed how they examined the town left and right with a stern, quizzical gaze as if they’ve never seen Christmas decorations. When you were close enough their gaze swiftly shifted onto you. Icy green... _what pretty eyes._ Well, pretty dangerous from the glare. 

A chill coursed through you - but it wasn’t from the cold.

And that hair! How long and silver. The bangs perfectly shaping that model face. A twinge of jealousy bloomed amongst your amazement of this newcomer. You just have to make them stay.

“Hello Miss! Welcome to Reddrift. Where are you visiting from?”

Your customer service cheer fell onto dull ears as the stranger stayed quiet but tilted their head up to look down on you. Eyebrows knitted together and lips tightened into a thin line. 

_Ah, did I say something wrong?_

You blinked in equal confusion and an awkward silence carved its way into your script. You needed to look for answers quickly but you couldn't help but only look further down.

Such a defined jawline…

Your eyes traveled down milky skin to the chest harness that crossed into an “X” over a broad and muscular chest.  
  
“Oh my apologies, _sir._ ” You drawled.

Half-lidded eyes stayed stuck on the expanse of skin. How could you not stop looking at the hottest man to ever grace this town? The way the harness strained against his muscles, especially as he puffed out his chest in annoyance, was too captivating. Your chest-gazing made you miss out on the slight blush adorning his cheeks.

“Out of my way.”

He brushed past you in your lovedrunk stupor. _Shit! Don’t let him get away!_

“Wait! Wait! Sir, I’m sincerely sorry. I was only looking respectfully. Visitors are rather rare around here-”  
  
“I can see why.” He smirked to himself, continuing to avoid eye contact as he pressed on.

 _He’s not only hot but a smug bastard! Oh man, I’m so embarrassed. My reputation is doomed!_  
  
You couldn’t let him leave Reddrift! What of the potential rumors of your bad hospitality? You caught up to him and walked along the road together. Puzzled onlookers would pause to gaze at the two of you but continued with their responsibilities, especially with the ceremony two hours away.

“You must’ve traveled pretty far. We have some amazing chests-er! chefs here, can I treat you to a meal? Please, I want to make it up to you. Truly.”

Begging for his attention? How shameless could you be. 

_Time to try another tactic._

“Surely you wouldn’t want to miss out on our Christmas Celebration?”

The newcomer paused. Everything was so clear to him now. Christmas...That was why the town was so decorated in such gaudy holiday colors and materials. That was why children were happily playing in the snow. That was why there was a huge Christmas tree in the town’s center up ahead. He had almost forgotten what Christmas was supposed to look like. 

When he finally met your gaze you beamed. _It’s working!_

“It’s going to get dark soon so we’ll be lighting up the tree and giving out gifts - the whole town does a Secret Santa; that’s our Reddrift tradition! There will only be more snow tonight so traveling will be a pain in the cold dark. Look, I’ll treat you to anything you like; take it as a special discount from the Reddrift Hotel’s concierge!”

Sephiroth was surprised; this level of happiness was so foreign to him. Especially because it was for him. Maybe it would be good to enjoy some pleasantries, he thought, before he blew up the planet.

He crossed his arms and shifted his weight onto one foot. Ivory waves bounced with his movements as he adopted a casual stance. Lips that were once bound shut by seriousness lifted into a playful smirk. The icy stare before had now melted.

“Well then, indulge me.”

“Of course! I’m (Y/N), and you?”

The air shuddered around you unbeknownst to anyone else on the road. It was as if the world stilled. The suspense of it all fueled by the intense fire in his eyes that were locked in battle with yours.

“You may call me Sephiroth.”

You gulped.

“Okay, Sephiroth! I think I know the perfect place for a good meal. Have you ever tried Korean BBQ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I wrote this gift for a friend back in December since they adore Sephiroth. Not knowing much about Final Fantasy VII I did a lot of research to make Reddrift a possible location in the game and to make Sephiroth's portrayal accurate. Well, truthfully, I wouldn't have posted this if my friend didn't give the all-clear on accuracy but still I hope you like it. I did slide some cameos into the townsfolk with the shop owner, Mr. Morikawa, being a reference to Sephiroth's Japanese Voice Actor (Toshiyuki Morikawa) and the Korean BBQ restaurant owner, Ms. Maaya, being a reference to Aerith's Japanese Voice Actor (Maaya Sakamoto). 
> 
> Thank you for reading so far!  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Stay safe!


	2. Only The Stars Will Know

The sun had set over the valley town that was now lit up with Christmas lights. The Christmas tree was still dark but with five thirty approaching the townsfolk buzzed. The snow continued to fall but it was blocked by the outside patio tent of a certain Korean BBQ joint you and Sephiroth were eating at. While everyone was getting last minute take-out treats and kebabs, like you wanted, Sephiroth preferred to eat an actual meal. He knew you were paying and he was going to take full advantage of it.

The two of you sat at a table and watched the lively hustle and bustle of the townsfolk making their way to the center of town. Sephiroth seemed on edge with the unfamiliar festivities as he would sternly analyze everyone’s merriment.  
  
“There isn’t much excitement in Reddrift so we like to go all out on holidays.” You reassured. 

A disinterested huff was your reply. His futile attempts at nonchalance only piqued your interest in this mystery man. You tried to coax stories of the outside from Sephiroth but he was tight-lipped about the matter. He would instead try to pry out your thoughts on creationism and existentialism. ‘What would you do on your last day on Gaia?’ he had said with a leer. Good thing he was cute - especially when his eyes lit up from his first bite of food. And then he had looked away when he caught you staring! So cute. 

But this didn’t feel like Christmas. It felt like another customer that you were reeling in with a meal. You’ve done this many times before. As you waited for Sephiroth to finish eating you had time to look at the happy couples, young and old, huddling for warmth and feeding each other treats. Come to think of it...how you and Sephiroth were together on Christmas sharing a meal....you two probably looked like a couple. The thought embarrassed you but brought an inkling of joy.

You wonder what it’d be like to wake up next to him. Being held by those strong arms when you wanted a hug from rougher work days. Cooking together in the hotel kitchen with him laughing as he teased your technique. Absolutely slaughtering the rogue monsters that made it into town hand-in-hand. Stargazing from the mountaintop. Catching him as he’s just stepped out of the shower-

“You’re staring.”

You jolted upright. 

“Oh! You finished. I take it you enjoyed it?” It was the nicest way to say he was a slow-eater.

“Apparently not as much as you are. Tell me, are you always this shameless?”

“What?! I have no idea what you’re talking about.” The jig was up; think fast!

“I was...looking past you! At the gift stand across the street.”

Before he could open his mouth you hurried to grab your plates and pay the bill to Ms. Maaya who was waiting for you. She had to close up shop soon.

Your embarrassment led you to quickly grabbing Sephiroth’s hand and leading him past the townsfolk to the gift stand.  
  
“Why don’t we go there for a sec? It’ll help you get into the Christmas spirit.”

“Because I need that.” He chided.

“Ohhh boy, you need a lot of it.” You mumbled.

Luckily the gift stand was right by the event’s tree so you could kill two birds with one stone. The gift stand had small hand-made trinkets, sweaters, mittens, dolls, books, and hats. Santa hats. Matching Santa hats! _Oh I’m so buying these._

Sephiroth didn’t notice your excitement as he was getting irritated from being squished by the crowd. His glares put off some people but nothing could help the incoming flood of townsfolk waiting for the lighting of the tree.

His cool demeanor could snap at any moment, a being as powerful as him being pushed around like some flimsy leaf in the wind? Inconceivable! He was so close to wreaking havoc when he was shuffled over to be closer to a certain someone. What could have been the end of the celebrations was instead the two of you practically embracing. He tensed up and tried to stay apathetic but his blushing cheeks revealed his true feelings.

That is if you were paying attention.

“Hey Sephiroth?!” You shouted over the crowd, “remember when I-oh...” 

You turned and was met face to face with Sephiroth’s chest. He was so close you could feel his breath hitch.

In such a tight space he was confined and wanted release - from this stuffy town, from this egregious event, and from you...you who was...looking up at him...with those curious eyes. 

The air stirred around him unbeknownst to anyone else in the crowd. It was as if the world stilled. The suspense of it all fueled by the warmth in your eyes that were locked in a dance with his. _What is this…?_

“Ah! As I was saying! Remember how I told you we do a Secret Santa tradition?”

Bells chimed around the square, the townsfolk whooping in glee. You pulled out the Santa hats you just bought - snowflakes already sprinkled on it. Sephiroth was still in a daze, stuck in his head. His heart thumped loudly in his ears.

“In Secret Santa, everyone in town gets assigned a ‘Santa’ who will give a gift to their giftee. I didn’t sign up to be a giftee because, well, I didn’t want anything material. I wanted change...I was actually hoping for someone different to come to town, hehe. So…”

You stood on your tip-toes to meet Sephiroth face to face. His eyes widened as he returned to reality. You were so close. 

When you placed the Santa hat on his head the Christmas tree lit up in its splendor. The town was now fully alive and looked truly magical. The crowd cheered at the sight; some families hugging one another, some couples sharing a secret kiss; some children were already eagerly giving gifts to their giftees. 

“...I’m glad you were my secret Santa.”

The lights haloed Sephiroth in a beautiful array of colors. He was speechless. A rush of warm emotions raced through his system - the feeling akin to absorbing the lifestream. This was euphoria.

“Ooo and look!” You put on your hat, “We’re matching!”

Your smile was radiant, a beacon of life. And to think, if he didn’t stumble into such an isolated pit he would miss such a beautiful creature. He must have you for himself.

After all, it would be an utter waste of such a joyful being if it wasn’t spent serving him.

That was when a pained scream shattered the merry atmosphere. Everything came to a halt. Bubbly conversations were replaced with hushed murmurs as the crowd quieted down. All eyes were pinned off in the distance to the clatter. 

“Could it be…” You muttered to yourself.

Sephiroth glanced back to you and when he saw how pale you were, how frightful your face was - it was a magnificent look. 

Noticing him staring you figured he heard you so you continued quietly, “Our celebrations sometimes attract monsters so we have guards at the entrance. The ones you should have passed to get in.”

_Ah...so they weren’t affiliated with Shinra._

His memories of the morning’s events resurfaced. The one sticking out was the visual of wiping off the blood from his blade.

_Oh well._

“THEY’RE HERE! THEY’RE HERE!”

“EVERYONE! RUN!”

Noises of ambush were heard from the distance. The helpless townsfolk were reanimated in terror as they scrambled off in every which way to escape. Mothers desperately clung to their babies, elderly were rushed to pick up the pace, children cried out, and the event workers did what they could to not let the wide tree fall over from people knocking into it.

“Get out of my way!”

“This isn’t supposed to happen! What happened to our guards? Our defense?!”

“PAPA!”

“Hurry! Hurry!”

The screams of disorder was a beautiful serenade to Sephiroth - if only he had been the conductor to such euphonious melodies. He just **had** to see the catalyst of this fear.

Sephiroth could feel the bubbling of dark glee within him when suddenly you flung yourself to him. You were being battered by the crowd as elbows and shoulders clashed against your side. 

_I can’t leave him! He’ll get lost or killed. Please don’t kill him universe. He’s baby..._

You captured him in a bear hug to anchor yourself to him. He stiffened at the suddenness. You realized what you did and distanced yourself a bit but kept a hold on his arm. 

It clicked for Sephiroth that whatever was making its way to the town center had ruined his moment with you. He composed himself in anticipation for the battle.

With the crowd gone the stage had been set and the actors had stormed in. Knocking over stands and tearing up decorations or unfortunate stragglers were stray makonoids - humanoid creatures with monstrously clawed feet and hands, peeled back lips exposing shark teeth, and rigid tendrils jutting from their heads. Corrupted beings devoid of the empathy they once had.

You had never been around to see them in person. It was horrifying.

“We need to go.” You whispered, pulling on Sephiroth’s arm. Again. And again. 

_Come on!_

Tears began to well up as the danger came closer. Little did you know the larger threat right next to you.

Sephiroth wrenched his arm from your grasp and walked forward to the makonoids who noticed his presence.

“What are you doing?!” 

He stopped. That’s right, he forgot that sometimes your livelihood could be meddlesome. Looking behind to make eye contact you could see the terrifying fire in his eyes rekindled.

“Don’t. Move.”

_Holy shit._

Summoned for battle was an overextended sword that could touch you from the distance Sephiroth stood. The twenty makonoids present scurried to the familiar presence of mako to find a super soldier infused to the brim with it. Their screams were raspy and distorted but human-like. They must have been human before. 

Human, beast, god, it didn’t matter to Sephiroth. He’d eradicate them all and be left standing victorious. The battlefield was where he shined. Chaos was his calling. 

The makonoids irrationally twitched and dived at Sephiroth. Each clawing the air, chomping at afterimages of Sephiroth as he mockingly dodged each feeble attack. None could touch this beautifully frightening dancer. 

The hoard continued to pounce but one happened to notice a certain someone standing idly by. What a good obedient pet you were.

_I’ve never seen anyone move like that before...Oh I am so lucky! This is the best Christmas ever...oh no. Oh no no no no. It’s coming._

You froze stiff as the lone makonoid made eye contact with you and slowly began to limp forward. Your legs instinctively quivered from the need to run. Claws clenched and unclenched in anticipation. Your hands trembled at your side. Drool visibly dripped down the gaping maw of the beast. Tears began to manifest.

_I need you..._

The stray growled and dashed in a full body run. 

“Sephiroth!”

The moment you called out for your beloved a rush of ebony and ivory enveloped you. The impact making you shut your eyes thinking it was the makonoid that got you. You could only feel this warmth pressed against you. It slowly calmed you down until you were comfortable enough to open your eyes to that gorgeous model face in front of a starry night sky. Ah, you must be dead. That’s why he had a massive angel wing now.

_Wait what?_

“What would you do without me?” He teased.

Braving a look down, you saw the snowed-in town and the makonoids from high above. You tightened your hold on your hero who was miraculously flying. 

Those same curious eyes watched the wing flap away. Your intrigue enamored Sephiroth; to finally have someone who wanted to know him for who he was and not just as an experiment spoke volumes to him.

“You’re an angel.” You innocently remarked.

“Hmph, I wouldn’t call myself that.” With a dark glint he tightened his hold around your waist. 

So he was an angel huh? He thought otherwise - especially with how angels are usually portrayed. Then again, the angel of darkness was still an angel; and angels were made in the image of the highest being. He supposed it was a compliment. But sweet talk must wait.

“Hold on if you want to live.”

You were perplexed by the statement until he plummeted towards the monsters below with his sword in one hand and you in the other. His hold was protective to the point of pain. A comforting pain that anchored you to him. 

He slashed and disconfigured the meddlesome enemies one by one. Done was his dance of evasion he sought to now impress you with his unmatched might. In a matter of seconds the hoard was defeated. Around the large Christmas tree on a starry night laid the scattered corpses of the makonoids in an array of blood slowly decorated by the light snow.

You were speechless.

Monsters that once haunted your childhood nightmares lay dead at your feet. Who knows where you would be if you hadn’t clung to Sephiroth when he first entered town. This was the most rush you’ve felt in a long time. And the most protected you’ve felt.

_I never want to leave his side._

You cuddled up closer to Sephiroth. He still held you but it lacked the firmness he had when in battle. You slowly looked up to see if your eyes met. Would you finally see a smile that he’s held back? Would his eyes look at you with the same love as you had for him? 

Your heart stumbled in disappointment.

Sephiroth looked off to the distance. His gaze pensive and serious. These makonoids must’ve escaped from one of Shinra’s facilities. Humans like he was who were experimented on to absorb mako energy. To be a lab rat was no place for him, he was far greater than such labels. He was supreme. This incident served as a reminder that he was wasting time here. He had a revenge mission. 

Sephiroth let go of you and began to walk across the gravesite. You stood still.

The townsfolk gradually resurfaced to the scene and connected the dots. Gasps and murmuring swept through the crowd until one event planner strayed from the group to meet Sephiroth. 

“Our savior! Thank you for saving us!” He cried through quick bows.

Sephiroth didn’t even look at him.

One by one others who were grateful came up to give praise and thanks. 

“Thank you so much!”

“You saved our celebration, our town, and our children. We are in your debt.”

“Our guards should’ve been more alert; please forgive us.”

Now this interested Sephiroth. 

What expression would everyone make if they found out he had slain their only line of defense? How if he had continued to walk on thru like he wanted there may have been more casualties.

The thought made him chuckle sinisterly to the surprise of the townsfolk. The thrill of despair crawled through his bones and made him close his eyes in delight.

What would it look like to see this whole town crumble under his hand? He had to find out.

He whipped out his masamune and pointed it at the event planner’s throat. The crowd jolted back and the event planner cowered under his glare.

“Hey! Hey! Sephy! Put that away.”

At the intrusion his lip curled in a sneer until you appeared in view and placed your hand on the sword to slowly lower it. He entered an unspoken battle of will when your gazes met. You were so weak yourself and yet you had the power to tame his beast. He supposed this was what love was. Maybe he’d even forgive you for that horrid nickname.

After many tense minutes he sighed and returned his blade. The event planner hastily checked his throat for wounds and was led away to revert back into the crowd.

“Never call me ‘Sephy’.” 

He couldn’t let it up after all.

You let out a laugh but quickly clammed up when the town’s leader approached Sephiroth.

“Sir, we deeply appreciate you for risking your life to save our community but we must ask you to leave. You have done enough.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Sephiroth replied just as coldly and walked on past.

He supposed it would be fine for this town to live. To bow at his feet in atonement. With you at his side. 

The townsfolk stared as Sephiroth made his exit down the main road. Some were relieved, some were anxious, and some wanted to hurry on with the celebration...after the cleanup.

Your heart dropped as he got further and further away. He was really leaving.

You ran to catch up to him. Amidst the stares and the embarrassment, your feet didn’t stop rushing past the town leader, past the crowd, past the exit posts of town. 

_Please don’t go away! I need you._

The steep snow slowed your chase and the cold mountain wind cut through you. Stray tears stuck to your cheeks as you heaved to catch your breath.

“Where are you going?” 

The last cry you could squeeze out to him halted his steps. What seemed like minutes felt drawn out to hours with the chilling wind, the flesh-eating snow, and the suffocating darkness.

He didn’t face you. He paused to look up to the sky, collecting bits of snow on his nose. There was so much planning that went into his mission. To give that up for a rural life wasn’t an option. The strength he possessed was meant for greater expositions. He had to leave. At least, that’s what he had to keep telling himself.

“That doesn’t concern you...but know this...” 

As he turns his wing spreads out to pull you into him with his mouth to your ear,

“I will return for you.” 

Your blood ran cold from fear, anticipation, and delight. This promise could be your hopeful key to a better life.

The snow kicked up by his wing whirled around you and it felt like you were in your very own snow globe. There was no one and no _thing_ but the two of you. The moonlight on him was beautiful and the snow trickling around made the moment magical.

“I’ll wait for you...forever.” You smiled happily with tears in your eyes. 

What a smile of devotion. Sephiroth could never get enough of you. He placed a gloved hand on your cheek and leaned in. 

_This is really happening...YES!_

Two energies collided and solidified a union written in the stars. His lips against yours was a warm symphony of hesitant passion. He had ruined you for anyone else and you loved it.

The moment ended and left you two to hold on to the lingering melodies with loving gazes.

But, alas, he had to leave.

No farewells were shared when he abruptly spread his wing and flew off into the distance. The darkness and cascading flakes swallowing him until he was out of sight but not out of mind.

His dark feathers circled you until they landed at your feet. You gently knelt down to pick them up before they could disappear under the snow.

_I’ll wait for you._

One memory that you swore to never forget was the moment after your kiss when you finally saw Sephiroth’s beautiful smile. And it was all for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading to the end!  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Stay safe!


End file.
